


Flash Fire

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ares!Jasper, BAMF!Charlie, BAMF!Jasper, Bamf!Bella, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Charlie is a Vampire, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jasper & Bella - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, Vampire Bella Swan, Violence, Whump!Bella, sibling angst, vampire wars, vampire!bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?
Relationships: Benjamin/Tia (Twilight), Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Demetri/Original Character(s), Garrett/Bella Swan, Kate/Jasper, Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this story is already complete, am just transferring from FFNet to AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story is complete, I am just transferring from FFNet to AO3 20chs at a time

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Four figures stood together overlooking the vast empty plain; each one was exhausted and healing from one wound or another.

“I can’t keep doing this.” The third figure whispered, pulling the fourth into an embrace.

The second turned to the third. “None of us can Peter, but the mistress won’t allow us to leave.”

“Then we kill her.” Peter replied in a growl, earning a hiss from the second and a whimper from the fourth. “We can Major, between you and Enyo…”

“Enough Captain, if we kill her then other armies will be after us. We also have the Volturi to worry about. They will see it as a power play; I will not risk my sister nor you and Charlotte.” The Major snapped back, a deep growl escaping his lips like rolling thunder.

The first figure calmly lifted their hand and placed it upon the Majors neck, calming him instantly before turning. “The Captain is right. Maria is getting greedy and reckless; she’s trying for Mexico brother. We cannot go against that army, no matter our reputation.”

“It’s too much of a risk to leave Isa, if we kill Maria then we die. If we leave, we will be hunted down ‘nd dragged back.” Jasper crawled out pained, his hand coming up to cup his sister’s face. “I cannot let you be hurt that way again.”

Peter jerked slightly as a jolt of information invaded his head, his eyes snapping to his friend’s dark eyes in horror. “We need to get back.”

The Major nodded and moved back towards camp with Charlotte on his heels while Isa grasped Peter’s arm tightly and waited.

“You will know when to run.” She informed before rushing back after her brother, plans forming in her mind as she went.

* * *

**Author Note: I thought I’d be nice and share the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The camp was a little ramshackle of a town; Isa figured it was once a thriving western village till Maria or whoever Maria took it from eradicated the humans.

Now it was just a lone Barn and a house that was Maria’s home, she and Jasper had a tent, one they had stolen a long time ago from a dead soldier. It housed what little items they and Peter had.

“Major, you are to take them and feed, bring me back more able bodies. Enyo, you are to cull those who are getting too old to fight.” Maria ordered and Isa felt her whole body stiffen.

She hated culling the Newborns but it was a burden she would take, if it wasn’t her then it was Jasper and her brothers ability caused him to fall into despair. With a glance at her brother she moved towards the barn, her eyes scanning the snarling Newborns for the ones who had been here the longest, it was then that she realised who would be amongst the dead.

Charlotte stared back at her terrified.

It was time to put her plans into fruition. With one last glance she turned on her foot and made her way towards her mistress with a heavy heart.

“I thought I told you to cull the Newborns Isabella.” Maria purred annoyed. Her hand clutched at Isabella’s throat.

“I have come to strike a deal.” She drawled out calmly, watching as Maria let her go and stepped back.

Maria narrowed her eyes at her Enyo. “Go on.”

“I will get you Mexico, but in return you must allow the Major and Captain to leave. They will be free from you.” Enyo drawled out, she didn’t mention Charlotte cause the Newborn would be going with her brothers either way.

“And if I say no?” Maria asked.

The reaction was instant, Isa felt Enyo take over and with it, the fire she wielded. This was her gift, to control flames and being unable to die by them. “Then I will burn this camp to the ground, you within it.”

* * *

**Author Note: Bam!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Major stiffened and snapped his head around to the direction the camp was in. He could see the glow in the horizon, not bright enough for Humans to see but it was a blinding beacon to vampires.

The fear that he could taste, could sense had fear churning in his chest. His sister’s name falling in a chant from his lips. The newborns he took followed, as they were still under his command and ran back towards hell.

“ISA!” The Major roared as the flaming camp came into view. “PETER!”

“MAJOR!” The Captain roared from near the barn, his movements frantic as he tried to get in, flames be damned.

The Major could feel the Newborns stuck inside, the pain and fear, he could sense and hear Charlotte on top of that. “What happened? Where is Isa?”

“I don’t know! I was training the Newborns when the fire started! I heard Enyo roar and then nothing!” Peter replied panicked, fear rolling off his body in waves, near crippling the Major.

Enyo watched from in the flames, Charlotte locked to her side and her shield wrapped tightly around her. Her Captain’s Mate would not feel the flames lick her marble skin but she would not know that in her fear.

The sound of her brother made her move, circling around in the barn to drop down from the crumbling hayloft above to behind her brother, hands wrapping around his head and with a burst of love and regret she tore his head from his body and tossed them both into the flames.

Peter watched in horror, his gift silent as he stood frozen on the spot. His brother, his Sire and mate was dead because of the woman he called Sister.

“Why?” He choked out, dropping to his knees as Enyo stopped before him, hands on his face.

“I am sorry. Do not come back.” With that, she flung Peter into the flames and turned her back upon the pyre.

* * *

**Author Note: Lets see if people notice yes? I’m glad that everyone is liking it so far! Don’t forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Enyo watched with a heavy heart beside her Mistress’s side as the flames devoured the barn.

“When I said cull the Newborns, I did not mean the barn as well.” Maria growled out, her eyes black as the night and reflecting Enyo’s fire in their depths.

Enyo grasped her Mistress’s wrist tightly and growled. “We will have more, I will make more and we will have bigger land. We have Diego’s territory between here and Mexico to take.”

“There better be _mi Tesoro,_ do not disappoint me or I will bring back _mi comandante_ and _Capitán,_ they will suffer because of you.” Maria threatened in a purr, running her fingers down her pets cheek.

The laugh that escaped Enyo’s lips was hollow as ruby eyes turned back towards the flames, a sharp grin upon her lips. “If you can bring them back from the hell in which I sent them to, then you may try. I know that you would not have let them leave, a deal or not, they were worth more than my deal and so I freed them.”

She turned her back onto her mistress then before making her way down to the burned camp and towards town, completely ignoring Maria’s rage. Though now that she knew they were safe, Isa felt something within her chest release and retreated into the dark depths that usually shackled Enyo.

After all, if she wished to be free herself and join her brothers then Enyo will have to rule for now. She has territories to conquer and newborns to create.

* * *

**Author Note: Wow… *peeks out from hiding space* Don’t forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Time passed in a slow motion for Enyo, or what seemed like slow motion and repetitive actions. Change, hunt, train and kill. On the rare occasions that she had free and left the camp in the hands of her two officers, she liked to watch the world change.

Cars, televisions and electricity. It was a luxury when showers and heating systems were created, it made bathing easier. But what she hated most was the clothing, until women of the free world began to change themselves.

Maria was not pleased when she found out Enyo had ‘destroyed’ the Major and Captain, and she will always say that the punishment for that would always be worth it, even if she did wear the scars forever across her exposed neck and face.

“Enyo.” Charles called, flickering out of the way as she spun and whipped out a flame.

“Charles, I told you to leave me be.” She snarled back, black eyes locking onto brown. Charles was an odd newborn with the ability to shift his looks, scent and kept his original eye colour, his changing was an accident but he became useful.

He was also the first to break through her walls, not enough to see the real her but enough where Enyo could tolerate and treat him fairly unlike the others. He was not a pawn in her game but a Knight.

“Oliver is back.” Was all Charles had to say to get his Mistress’s, his friend’s, attention completely.

“Good, did everything go to plan?” She asked as she made her way back towards the camp.

Charles nodded. “Yes, he’s waiting to report in your tent.”

Enyo stopped and turned her attention back to Charles. “You are free, leave and do not return. I will tell Maria you perished in the attack. Go Charles, find your family, be happy away from this Hell.”

“I cannot.” Charlies started before snapping his mouth closed as he saw the look in her eyes.

“Go Charles, you do not want to be here when I raise my vengeance.” She growled out before making her way back to camp, never looking back as she set another friend free.

Charles watched with sad eyes before nodding, he would not return as she had asked, but he knew that there would be nothing to return to after what Oliver has to say. “Goodbye then Enyo.”.

* * *

**Author Note: Yup, _Charlie… *grins*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Enyo stalked back into camp, her eyes scanning and taking in the fighting newborns under Fredrik’s command. He was another of her children, one that she could tolerate by the reason that he was good at what he did.

“Mistress.” Oliver greeted the second she stepped into her tent.

“Report.” She grunted out, her eyes flickering from Oliver to the maps on her desk.

Oliver cringed. “I followed your orders and made sure to stay just out of the targets range…”

Enyo snapped her eyes up as her lieutenant trailed off. She could tell something was wrong, just by the look he was giving. It made her undead heart clench in fear, was something wrong? Did she need to leave herself?

“He is not doing well, Mistress. I was outside his range and I could still feel the grief, the starvation and regret.” Oliver explained with a grimace.

“He’s starving himself.” She whispered sadly. Bella knew that her brother’s Empathy got to him, it was the reason why she freed him.

Oliver nodded. “They are worried too, he feels guilt over you.”

This made Enyo’s hands clench and shatter her desk, guilt plaguing her. It seems she would have to hurt her brother, her coven once again. She couldn’t let this continue, Jasper would not move on with the knowledge that she was still here in this hell hole.

It was time to make Enyo disappear once and for all.

“Get Fredrik, we have much to do.” She ordered, turning her back on Oliver. There was much to do and not a lot of time to do it.

* * *

**Author Note:** **_*grins*_ Awww man moment lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Oliver and Fredrik stood side by side giving each other weary glances as their mistress continued to write. They knew better than to interrupt her and they didn’t wish to invoke her anger, once or twice was enough and they would forever bear the scars from her punishments.

Oliver and Fredrik were changed together.

They were nearly beaten to death because of their love, thankfully they were mates in real life and though they hated what they became, what she made them into, they were also thankful. Enyo didn’t care that they were both males, she only cared if they followed her loyally and completed their tasks without problems.

They owed much to her.

They owed their lives to her.

“After tomorrow, you will be free.” Enyo explained, never taking her eyes away from the letter before her addressed to her brothers.

“Mistress?” Oliver asked confused.

Enyo turned to face her Lieutenants with sad tired eyes. “I am freeing you. I have one last job for you to do when you leave and then I never want to see you back here ever. There will be _nothing_ to come back to.”

Fredrik raised his brows in surprise and hope. “It is time then?”

“Yes. I need you to deliver two letters for me, one to Charles.” She stated, handing them the letter addressed to Charles and then held up the last one, her eyes locked onto Oliver. “And to _them._ ”

Oliver took the letters from his mistress and glanced towards his mate. “Mistress, who exactly are they?” He asked. He knew that they were important, knew that he had to be careful about his scent and how close he got, but he did not know who they were exactly besides the fact that they were in the wars.

“They are my coven Oliver; they are the ones who I sacrificed my freedom for to make sure they escaped. I could not let my brother stay here with his gift; it was killing him slowly inside. Maria would have killed him eventually and the others when that happened, so I made her believe I did it.” She explained, never taking her eyes away from his.

His mouth opened and then snapped shut in awe as the dots began to connect. “I’ve been watching The Major and The Captain.”

The smirk was sardonic and it made them instinctively cringe at it. “Aye and soon you will meet them, tell them I am dead.”

* * *

**Author Note:** **_another cliffy? oops._ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day had Enyo standing on the battleground, a storm had rolled in and it was the perfect cover for a war. She had promised the vapid bitch that was her maker she would get her Mexico. Enyo had kept her promise, taking over the border and Diego’s territory but the last coven was the one that Enyo had the most reluctance and problems with.

It was the largest coven in Mexico, taking up the majority of it and there seemed to be a never ending supply for newborns. This is what she had hoped for and planned for; Miguel’s army was never ending and vast. He after all didn’t kill off his newborns after a year; he sends them in starved and crazed before the newborns to cull the weak in the opposing army.

She of course could easily eradicate them, but then Maria would want more, would demand more.

“Go.” She ordered, flicking out her wrists.

The newborns ran forth with little order and rumbling snarls, their bodies colliding with Miguel’s cannon fodder with loud booms. She didn’t dare move as her eyes scanned the war before her, looking for her target.

Thunder rumbled and cracked across the open field, louder than the collisions of newborns and tearing of vampire flesh. Enyo walked down and through the scattered, twitching remains of her army and the enemies, her fire licking at the bodies. She didn’t care that her flames ate away the newborns, more can be created and more will be to replace the useless ones.

“Enyo.” Miguel greeted as she came face to face with him in the centre of destruction.

Enyo tipped her head in greeting. “Miguel.”

Yearlings and Miguel’s seconds surrounded her, all with a variety of emotions crossing their faces: Lust, anger, awe, fear and nothingness.

“I have upheld my end of the deal.” She said, her eyes turning from the vampires to their leader. “Maria will not be able to take down Mexico without me, you have won what once was Diego’s and she will not have hold once more. She can never have that much power.”

“Agreed Enyo, I am glad to hear you see things my way as well. That _puta_ though effective is too blood hungry and will bring the wrath of the Volturi down upon us. I at least will make sure that is to never happen, are you ready _querida?”_ He asked, causing her brow to raise before nodding.

“It’ll be painful but will be over soon.” Miguel whispered as his hands cupped her face, it was the closest anyone had gotten to her intimately that didn’t involve Torture or fighting. She felt her eyes slip closed just as Miguel’s hands snapped to the left.

* * *

**Author Note:** **_another cliffy? oops._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Oliver and Fredrik stood far in the distance of the war, their bodies covered in ash and mud to hide their scent. They knew that they had to run but they could not tear their eyes away from their Maker, their Mistress as she walked calmly through the field towards Miguel.

“No.” Oliver breathed in horror and sadness, his eyes slipping shut in grief as he watched Miguel tear his maker apart. His shoulders slumped as he turned away, he had one last thing to do for her and he will deliver it.

“We need to leave.” Fredrik muttered, his eyes still locked onto the battle. He could not see as far as his Mate but he knew Oliver saw their maker’s destruction.

“I just hope we don’t lose out heads for it.” Oliver muttered before sighing once more. “We need to go north, Colorado. ”

Fredrik rose his brows as they took off, making sure to run on the outside and in between territories. “Why Colorado? I thought it’d be too close to the wars.”

“They live in the mountains; they were reluctant to leave so far as well as being spotted. We must hurry, I already know this meeting won’t be present and then we must find Charles… he will need to know that…” Oliver trailed off, unable to form the sentence but he knew his Mate would understand.

“We might get killed right?” Fredrik asked with a grimace. “We’re going to The Major and Captain’s home uninvited and littered in war scars. I can push out emotions onto a group of newborns babe but not a full-fledged empath.”

Oliver didn’t say anything but grasp his mates hand tightly as he led them towards their destination… or death.

* * *

**Author Note: I know… I’m being cruel lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The early morning sky shone red, it made Peter on edge as he cast his eyes towards where he knew Isabella was, where he knew the Major looked out towards every morning. Today felt different though, a sense of foreboding in the air.

“A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.” He murmurs to himself before frowning. His gift gave him nothing to go on but he couldn’t help but feel restless, like a deep ache settled within his chest and he couldn’t tell what from.

“Major!” Charlotte hissed causing the sudden feeling to leave, only to be replaced by concern. Charlotte turned her eyes to her mate; she too could sense something wrong but dared not to say it out loud.

They sat in silence until the sound of footfalls reached their ears, sending them on high alert. Shattering glass had Peter cursing as the Major dropped down from the second floor and waited,a rumbling continuously escaping from his lips.

Peter and Charlotte joined him on the yard waiting, preparing for a fight as the wind brought forth the scent of venom and war.

“WAIT!” A voice calls out in desperation. “We mean no harm Major, Captain.”

Major cocked his head to the side and tasted the vampires fear, grief and honesty. “Come forward… _Slowly_.”

Fredrik and Oliver slumped relieved before slowing down to a walk. They hoped he would feel their honesty, that they mean no harm instead of just ripping them to shreds first. When they stepped from the tree line, they did so with palms out and necks bared, the way they approached Enyo in her anger.

“State your business. I can smell the wars on you, has Maria sent you?” Major demanded as he pushed out his gift to see if there were any more.

Oliver shook his head, his eyes casting down at the thought of his Mistress. “We were sent by our Maker, she gave us a letter to deliver when she freed us.”

“Isa?” Charlotte piped up, her eyes wide and hopeful. “Is she coming?”

Fredrik and Oliver shared a look that caused Peter’s chest to clench, his eyes snapping to the Major as he dropped to his knees, a stricken look upon his face.

“She’s gone ain’t she?” He asked the two in a broken whisper.

“You need to read this first.” Oliver stated while pulling out the letter and holding it out. “We’ll explain then.”

* * *

**Author Note: *chuckles and hums***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jasper held the letter in his hand gently, breathing in the scent he had thought he would never get to smell again. His eyes flickered to his brother and sister in venom before back to the letter in his hands.

“Open it.” Peter stated, holding a note of command but Jasper could feel his fear.

With careful hands he slipped under the seal and began to read.

_My beloved family,_

_I know that my actions had hurt you so and I fear that I have caused irreparable damage upon you all and your love for me. But, I would do it again to save you._

_Maria was and will always be a threat to you all and though I had made a deal for your freedom, I knew she would go back upon her deal if I didn’t uphold my part of the deal. Even if I did manage to take over Mexico for her, there would be no freedom for you and for me, so I chose the only thing that would set you free._

_To Maria you are dead._

_If you are reading this letter then Oliver and Fredrik have found you._

_With a heavy heart, I write this to you my family… I grow weary of the wars and Maria will not let me go and I cannot kill her. It is she and Miguel who make sure the Americas are not besieged by the Italian Kings and they must stay in place._

_I hope within time you can forgive me and remember me fondly instead of the betrayal I had done to you. By now you will understand, will know that Enyo is no more._

_Forever your sister,_

_Isabella_

Rage, horror, guilt, shame and disbelief filled him. The letter dropped from his frozen fingers, his eyes watching it as it fluttered down.

How? How could this be? His sister can’t be killed; her fire would not allow it, let alone her shield. His sister, his twin was gone but he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t.

* * *

**Author Note: Holy crap, 13 reviews for the last chapter, so I thought i’d post another!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

“Major?” Charlotte asked, knocking him from his thoughts.

“She’s gone, how?” He asked the two newcomers, his sister’s children.

Oliver looked down. “My gift allows me to see far, to hear further than normal. I saw her willingly walk towards Miguel, she allowed him to use his gift.”

“NO!” Peter snarled. “Our sister would never do that, she’s a fighter, she would never do such a thing.”

Fredrik stepped in front of his mate with a snarl and slammed a wave of calm into the Captain. “Enyo was tired, Charles, Oliver and I did much to make her happy but we could not. My mate risked his life many times to keep tabs on you for her. She was broken, she didn’t want to fight anymore and saw this as her chance.”

Charlotte’s hand flew to her mouth, venom pooling in her eyes. “Why? Why couldn’t she just kill Maria and come home to us if she knew where we were?”

“It wasn’t that easy.” Fredrik stated with a shake of his head. “Maria is needed, she and Miguel are the last Covens… if we take out one or the other than the Volturi will come and they will take and kill _all_ who were in the war, it wouldn’t matter if you don’t fight anymore.”

Peter closed his eyes and shook his head; he was kicking himself and cursing his gift. “I would have gone back for her, I should have but she ordered me not to when she threw me into the flames. I hated her for so long because of that but I understood then and now… now…”

“I can’t believe it, my sister would not…” Jasper trailed off closing his eyes but he could feel the missing piece in his very being, a piece that was always his sister.

“Tell us all we have missed.” Charlotte demanded from the other two from the safety of her Mate’s arms. Maybe stories would help.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so people keep telling me the chapters are too short… it’s a drabble people.** A **drabble** is a short work of fiction of around one hundred words in length. The purpose of the **drabble** is brevity, testing the author’s ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in a confined space.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Oliver sighed and cast a look down as he tried to think. “There isn’t much we can tell you. My mate and I along with Charles were the only ones who she allowed in and it was very rare that she allowed us in.”

“What my mate is trying to explain is that Enyo was hollow, she did everything as if on autopilot and it just ate away at her. We suffered many pains under her hand trying to get through the wall she had built; it took us near fifteen years and many wars to do so. Charles was the first one to break through, telling her about his family back home and then it was Oliver and I.” Fredrik explained.

“Mainly she kept Fredrik close.” Oliver stated with a frown. “We didn’t understand until stories of Major’s empathy were told. Fredrik is an empath though he can only push out emotions, not feel them.”

Jasper chuckled pained, his eyes flicking to Fredrik. “I bet she kept you close cause she was worried, she did it to me plenty of times.”

Fredrik chuckled. “Of course she did, she put me in charge of training the newborns when my year was up. Maria didn’t fight her on this when Mistress told her that I was like you in the gift department. Oliver was of course spared his death as well since his gift is handy.”

They spoke for several hours telling stories; little on each side but those that Fredrik and Oliver told had the Whitlock’s worried. The Enyo they spoke of was not like the brave woman they had known.

“Did… Did she get punished when she ‘killed’ us?” Though he really didn’t want to know Jasper had to ask.

“Yes.” Oliver replied with a grimace. “From what we were told, Maria didn’t take to kind of her killing you two and burning the camp down. Enyo was forced to her knees while Maria’s second tore her head off and reattached, again and again until that bitch was satisfied.”

* * *

**Author Note: *chuckles* I know I’m cruel, I’ve made Bella the foolish martyr.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Whitlock’s stood and watched as the two vampires left, they had to find Charles and explain to him what they had just explained to them. Peter offered them room to stay but they couldn’t, they made the two nervous and two empaths in the house wouldn’t go down well.

“I don’t believe she is dead.” Jasper replied once the footsteps were out of their hearing range.

Peter agreed while pulling his mate close to him, he know that deep down that her plan was set into motion because of Charlotte, because it was her day to be culled and he knew that his sister would never allow that.

He remembered the fire all too well. He could remember the agony in her eyes as she tossed her twins head into the fire and then stared down before him. Nothing told him what was going to happen, he had believed that she really did kill them and he resented her for that fact.

Peter’s hand shot out and grasped Jasper’s automatically. “You cannot leave us.”

“I must, you and Charlotte… you… I… I’ve been thinking for some time, it’s time for me to leave. I’m going to search for Isa, find my way.” Jasper explained, turning away and making his way back inside. “If I find her, if I find any news then I’ll come back home.”

The Captain and his mate stood still as they listened to their Maker and Brother pack, they dared not to say a word hoping that this was all a nightmare, that Isa was still alive and in Hell, that their brother wasn’t leaving them.

“Major, you’re our coven leader, our brother. We cannot lose you, not now.” Char choked out, her hands clenching her Mates arms tightly to stop herself from reaching out.

Jasper stopped and turned his head to look at Charlotte. “I can’t…”

* * *

**Author Note: *chuckles* Right, I know Jasper is OOC for this timeline but Isa was there to remind him of his humanity so he didn’t follow Maria fully into darkness.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

A little giggle filled the night air, shattering the silence. Everything was going to plan, everything she had desired since her awakening is just beginning. Now she just has to wait, to set things into motion for the goal at the end.

With her lover at her side, the foolish puppet that he will be, she’d have the power and command of all the covens. It would take much more planning and acting to play the part of perfect meek little girl full of sunshine but the end result would be worth it.

“Soon.” She breathes with a little sly smirk as she waltzed into the warmth just as the rain poured down outside.

Three days she’s been waiting here now. Three long days where she’s had to force herself to drink the vile black liquid and play human.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” The pathetic human asked, holding up the foul black liquid she had to buy to stay here. Soon, he should be here and then she could leave this foul place.

“No thank you.” The words were short and curt.

At the sound of the bell, she turned her eyes away from the human and smiled, there he was, time to play Mate.

* * *

**Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

A scream tore across the barren snowscape sending the animals scattering in fear as her throat finally fused together. Parts were torn and scattered, now whole once more. Besides the disorientation and sheer agony, there was a thirst like she hadn’t felt since her rebirth.

She lay exhausted in the snow and wondered where she was, how exactly she got there and waited for her strength to return. A deep rumbling laughter had her head tilting and eyes narrowing to the vampire responsible for her current predicament.

“Now, now _querida,_ you knew what to expect.” Miguel stated from his spot against the dead tree.

He was right, though she didn’t wish to give him that satisfaction. She didn’t expect him to place her back together again, after all she was the one who singlehandedly desiccated the majority of his army on multiple of occasions.

“Where am I?” She growled out painfully and through gritted teeth.

“Somewhere in the mountains, it took you a few years for your parts to make their way to your head.” He chuckled before pushing off from the tree. “Now that you are whole again, I shall return to my home. Your demise has been widely spread, Enyo is no more.”

Relief filled her; she can go and find her brothers, her coven. No one really knew what Enyo looked like, she rarely ever left people alive and there were only her three children left that knew her looks beyond her coven.

“Thank you Miguel, let’s hope I never have to see you again.” She grunted out, pushing herself up, she needed to hunt and hunt now.

Miguel chuckled as he began to make his way back to his territory. “I agree Enyo, this favour was your life, next time I won’t be as courteous. ”

Isabella watched Miguel go, she was thankful but knew that her punishment by his hands would have been worse and drawn out over many lifetimes if she didn’t surrender her post to Maria’s army and state she was never coming back. It was a long meeting of negotiations and a few charred vampires to prove her point but she was free now.

Time to go find her brothers.

* * *

**Author Note: MWAHAHAHAHA, did you really think I killed her?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella had learnt that finding her brothers was a difficult task, thankfully she had managed to catch up with the fashion and times. She caught up with the world, the wars, riots, everything.

She thought the time she was born in was bad, now she could see that the more freedom people seemed to fight for, the more they seemed jailed.

“This is frustrating.” She growls low as she came up with another dead end.

There had been times where she has caught her twins scent mingled in with others, the same went with Charlotte. But the moment she thinks that she is close to finding her coven it was another dead end.

“I’ll keep an ear out.” Charles stated from three feet behind her.

“Keep an ear out for Fredrik and Oliver as well, Charles.” She sighed out, rubbing her eyes in frustration. It was a habbit she couldn’t break from her human life.

Charles nodded and turned to leave. “I’ll keep in touch, you’re my maker and though we are no longer in the wars, you are my coven leader. Farewell Enyo.”

The laughter that erupted from her took her by surprise, it had been a while since she laughed or even smiled, figures it would be Charles to do so.

“Farewell Charlie.”

* * *

**Author Note: Oops, this was the correct ch 17…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Isabella wrapped her shield tightly around her as a familiar scent reached her senses. Leather, Magnolias and gunpowder, it was her brother’s scent. A smile graced her face for the first time since her fusing; she had been looking for years for her brother and coven.

Though the smile soon turned to a confused frown as an unknown scent mingled in, it was not Charlotte’s and Peter didn’t have a scent… So who owned the underlying mixture of chemicals, lemons and lime?

“Odd, perhaps a new coven member?” She muttered to herself before slowly and quietly making her way forward, following the strange scent and her brothers.

“ _… I can’t see.”_ A voice shrilly cried out.

Bella came to a complete stop and waited, she could see clearly through the trees a coven and with them, her brother. Thankfully her shield blocked him and any gift they might have had, she’d see what and where this went first before making herself known.

“Darlin’ calm down; it could be a number of things that are blocking your vision.” Jasper drawled out, sending a wave of calm with it.

“Is there anyone from your past that could cause this?” A blonde male asked and Bella frowned, she could tell he was the coven leader.

Jasper shook his head while pulling the sprite closer. “Once, she’s dead.”

She’s heard enough, she could see that her brother was happy, that he had found a companion in the pixie at his side. She would not stay here a moment longer, she would not risk his new life and causing fear in his new coven.

“I had hoped you would know I was not gone, foolish man. But my years of absence and fall of Enyo seems to drive in the fact. Goodbye my brother, may you live in peace.” The words were no louder than a whisper, silent to those outside her shield.

With a sad smile, Isabella turned and left. There was nothing here for her.

* * *

**Author Note: Oh I am evil…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Garrett ran like his life was on the line, well truth be told, it was. He got bored and decided to aggravate three nomads, though he didn’t know that the leader was a tracker. So here he was in the snowy regions of Canada or was it Alaska?

He regretted the decision to steal that meal from the coven, but it was the most fun he’s had since his last visit to Peter and Charlotte’s.

A sudden impact to his side caused him to cry out in surprise before instinct kicked in and he kicked out, his foot connecting with whatever tackled him. Laughter filled the air, causing him to stop, to freeze.

“You have some fight in you Nomad.” A voice chuckled, a face following it soon after.

Garrett knew that if he had a working heart it would be flying out of his chest. The woman before him was a goddess, a warrior. She stole his breath away with a single smile, who was this beauty before him?

“And you have some strength behind you Warrior.” He replied while tearing his eyes away from her and to the direction he came from. “I did not mean to intrude on your territory, I was fleeing from a coven of nomads.”

Bella felt her brows raise at the handsome vampire before her, she could see he was in the wars at some point but not for long. He was a strange man and she didn’t know exactly why she didn’t kill him on the spot like the others.

“Nomads? And what did you do for them to hunt you?” She asked with raised brows, her mental shield stretching out to see how far the nomads were. She felt oddly protective of the Nomad before her and she refused to let another coven kill on her lands.

“I took their kill, they were taunting the poor girl, I gave her a mercy. That and I was bored.” Garrett explain, watching as the vampire before him scowl.

“I do not approve of vampires that play with their food, I had enough of that in the wars. Let them come, I think it’s time they feel the consequences of their own game.” The words were rough and dangerous, it sent a shudder down Garrett’s spine.

* * *

**Author Note: Look Garrett! Also oops, I skipped a chapter. So go back and give it a read.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Bella chuckled as she made her way deeper into the forest towards her cabin. “Come Nomad, it’ll be better if we’re surrounded by trees.”

“The name is Garrett.” He replied while standing and shaking off the snow.

“You can call me Sabel.” Bella replied, she hated going by her name and the only people to call her Isa were family. She also detested being called Bella, so Ella and Sabel were the last options.

Garrett stayed silent and took in the view and sounds around him. It was calming and isolated; he wondered how she hunted for her eyes were a vibrant crimson red, so she did not follow the animal diet lifestyle.

“This is an amazing place.” He stated once the log cabin came into view. It was small but well-tended and lived in, simple, homey.

Bella smirked over her shoulder. “I killed a hunter a while back, bit of a loner who lived off the land. It’s not much but better than a war torn tent and cots.”

“That I can agree to.” Garrett replied before stepping inside. It was Spartan but still held that homey touch, he could appreciate it as he was a nomad himself and carried all he owned on him.

“We have an hour or so till they reach here, what can you tell me about them?” Bella asked with sharp eyes and a commanding tone.

Garrett startled at the tone, flashing back to his times in the wars. “The leader is a tracker, scent based. He’s ruthless and his mate shouldn’t be underestimated, she has a gift but I do not know what it was. The last member seemed reluctant but bound to the two.”

“And where were you running too?” She asked calmly.

“There’s a coven not far from here, I’m friends with the sisters.” Garrett informed and that was true, he was friends with the succubi but more Kate than Irena or Tanya.

Bella’s brows rose. “Do you have a gift?”

“I wouldn’t really call it a gift; more I have a silver tongue. I can usually talk my way out of any situation.” He really hoped she wouldn’t press the gift topic; his gift was more like Peter’s. It was just there but couldn’t really be controlled and couldn’t really be classed as a gift, just a little bit _more._

“Ah.” It was all she said before she stood and took off her jacket, revealing the tank top underneath. It took everything within Garrett not to flinch at the sight; he knew he wasn’t in danger but scars like that screamed danger.

The laugh that left her mouth was flat. “Time to play, Nomad.”

* * *

**Author Note: Look Garrett! Also oops, I skipped a chapter. So go back and give it a read.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Garrett followed the warrior up into the trees and wondered how long exactly it took her to become accustomed to blending and swinging in the branches. She moved without hesitation like he and with a Grace that was above normal for a regular vampire.

He wondered which war she was in, there were many covens in the south, he had escaped when the coven leader who held him captive was destroyed by the Major and Enyo. He had not ever laid eyes upon the legendary duo, until years later when he met Peter, Charlotte and Major.

He had at first thought Charlotte was Enyo until they or Peter informed him that Enyo stayed in the south.

"Now we wait, stand in the field, look confused or relaxed. Let them think that you lost them, they will not harm you." Sabel stated, her eyes flicking from one spot to another.

He felt like he needed to defend himself at that statement. "I can fight, just not three experienced fighters at once."

Sabel chuckled and raised her hands. "I know you can Nomad, I didn't mean for it to come across as it did."

"Apologies, I didn't mean to snap. People assume I cannot fight as my scars are few and mostly hidden, apparently I look helpless." The chuckle that escaped from his lips was dry.

He didn't wait for her to reply before jumping down and forced himself to look relaxed, tilting his head back to soak the warmth of the hidden sun. It didn't take long for the nomads to reach their hearing range and Garrett wondered how Sabel could hide her scent so well when the air swirled around him.

"We've caught you now Nomad." The leader's voice chuckled out darkly and Garrett sighed before turning his attention to said leader, making sure to keep his ears open for the other two that circled around.

"Did you think you could escape us?" The female giggled her high pitch voice grating on his nerves.

Garrett couldn't help but laugh as the three began to circle around him, for once he didn't feel like he was in danger, safe knowing that Sabel would keep her word. He didn't know why he trusted her but deep down within, his instincts screamed, that he could.

"Why are you laughing Nomad? Three against one, we have you trapped." The leader hissed, confusion flashing on his face.

"He's laughing because he's the bait and you fell right into our trap." Sabel chuckled huskily from the trees, causing all three to stiffen and spin around. They could not see who spoke, nor smell or hear and Victoria could not sense the danger nearby.

James snarled as he scanned the tree line for the vampire that spoke before freezing as his eyes locked onto black eyes peering through the branches, a fire burning in their depths.

* * *

**Author Note: *Chuckles* be patient with my updates, I haven't been able to write anything but my contest piece.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Enyo peered out from Bella's eyes and smiled as they locked onto the Tracker that was after the Nomad. Her instincts screamed at her to _protect, protect, protect_ while Enyo chanted _kill, kill, kill…_ There was no chance for the nomads to escape, especially since the Tracker knew who she was.

"Show yourself!" The woman demanded, drawing a laugh from Enyo's lips.

"Are you sure child?" She asked, scenting the air. The venom was old but not as old as her or the two men in her coven.

Victoria bristled and snarled. "Child! I am no child!"

"Victoria silence!" James ordered with a snarl, his hands clenching as he slowly backed away from the eyes before him. Eyes he knew well and wished to never see, hoped to never see but it seems the rumours were a lie, Enyo was not dead.

"You come hunting on my territory, I do not tolerate that. Be it human, animal or vampire." Sabel replied before dropping down from the trees and walking slowly out into the opening. "I warned you a long time ago Tracker what would happen if we crossed paths again."

James held up his hands and took another step back as memories of fire and screams tore across his vision bringing the smell of burning venom and blood with it. He was alive because he could pleasure Maria the way she wanted and his gift was useful for deserters and even though Enyo followed Maria's word because of her rag tag group, she swore upon his mess that if she were to see his face again that he would die.

"I didn't know this was your land." He replied. "Just give us the Nomad and we will go."

Brows rose in scepticism as she strode forward once more and trapped the tracker, her hands pressing tightly to his face and keeping him still while her shield wrapped around everyone. There would be no escape for them, no escape for the bitch who was with him.

"See, I have a problem with that. I can't just let you take him, he's _mine."_ Enyo growled out before James let out a terrifying scream, his eyes glowing hot as his skin began to bubble and then flake as the fire she lit within his veins began to eat away at him.

She let the Tracker drop before smiling sharply at the red head who was screaming and trying to flee. "Now what to do with you."

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so yeah hahaha... now what to do with Laurent?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Garrett couldn't tear his eyes away from the smouldering ashes of the Tracker. He had seen a lot of things in his long life but never has he seen someone burn a vampire inside out or even how that was possible.

There was no Venom spilt to ignite, nor a lighter to do so… she just brushed her fingers across his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Victoria screamed while the other tried to escape, panic written all over his face.

Sabel just smiled, a smile that had Victoria pausing and then shuddering in horror as she realised that this would be her end. She could not escape and her gift only now decided to work, but she will die trying just for the taste of the bitch's venom upon her lips for the death of her mate.

"I told the Tracker long ago when my Mistress allowed him to leave that if I were to see his face again, then I would kill him but I did not kill him as slowly as I promised." Sabel hissed before jerking forward, hand wrapping around the woman's neck tightly. "But what should I do with you?"

"She was just following…" Laurent tried, only to snap his jaw shut with a click as the woman's hand shot out telling him to be quiet. He knew better than to speak against or over someone with scars like she.

Sabel cocked her head to the side and hummed. "I can't let you go now, that'd be stupid on my part. I've had several vampires after my head because I killed their mate and I'm not in the mood to deal with another."

Bared teeth was all Victoria saw before pain wracked through her body, she could feel every burning cell the very track of the flames that ate away at her bone, venom and flesh. It was excruciating even though her head was no longer attached, a silent scream marred on her face before she blissfully knew no more.

* * *

**Author Note: There you go.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The sound of crackling embers and melting snow with the hiss of evaporating venom was all that could be heard. Sabel turned her eyes back onto the remaining vampire, she was going to kill him but first she had some questions.

"I'm curious, why follow the nomad?" She asked, she knew James and she knew that he wouldn't really hunt a vampire that took his game but then again this was a long time ago. "Was your victim special? Did she smell wonderful? A gift developed in her early? I know it wasn't his singer."

Laurent flinched. "I don't know; I am _innocent_!"

Garrett watched as Sabel stalked forward and lifted the vampire off the ground. It was impressive seeming he was taller than she was by a few inches. "You better tell her, she doesn't seem to mind about killing ' _innocents'._ And you have seen how she handles those that aren't."

"I do not know!" He begged his eyes bugged as he flailed the best he could still wrapped around whatever kept him mobilized.

The sound of footsteps set Sabel on edge, her hand clenching tightly around the vampires neck tight enough to cause it to crack while snapping her head around to the direction she heard them coming from. She could tell there were five of them; one set heavier than the others but god damn it why can't people stay the fuck off her land.

A growl slipped past her lips sending the birds and animals nearby scattering, it was a growl that made both Garrett and Laurent shiver and the incoming vampires to hesitate for a split second and speed up.

"Who else was with you?" She demanded to the vampire within her grasp.

"No-No-one! It was just — us." Laurent gasped out before breathing in sharply as he crumpled to the ground. He didn't need to breathe but it helped his throat flex and shift the crushed muscle and bones.

Garrett moved to stand slightly in front of the woman who saved him and eradicated the nomads that hunted him, he couldn't sense who was coming but he had a hint and he hoped that it was wrong. With the growls that were steadily leaving Sabel's lips and the viciousness she showed the nomad's leader and his mate, he didn't know what she would do to the others.

"Garrett?"

* * *

**Author Note: dun dun dun!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Isa snapped her eyes to the Nomad who brought all this drama to her piece of heaven in fury. It didn't fucking matter that he was hers or not. "I should have fucking killed you when I got the chance."

The flinch that Garrett had shown was enough to tell her that he was warned and truly fearing for his life and yet he still moved to stand near her. He was a crazy vampire if he thought moving closer to her would protect him but as she breathed in and tasted the scents upon the air, Isa didn't know if it was to reason with her or protect the succubi and two others that were standing at the edge of the clearing.

"Kate stop," The male of the group stated firmly, his eyes wide and searching.

The one who spoke – Kate – whipped her head to the speaker in confusion, her hands sparking. "Eleazer!"

Eleazer snapped his head slowly around to glare at her. "There is something unusual about that vampire and we are the ones trespassing."

 _Gifted then…_ "Don't forget that I have three dead vampires at my feet and one held immobilized behind me. You are on _my_ territory and I don't give a fuck who you all are but I want you to leave." She hissed furiously stalking two steps towards them.

"Sabel, they were the ones I was running towards when you tackled me. They are my friends." Garrett uttered from behind her causing her whole frame to stiffen and the growl turning into a groan on frustration.

"Just this once Nomad, you all caught me on a bad day. I suggest we head back to my home and discuss things." She gritted out before pivoting on her foot and ripping the dark-skinned vampires head from his body in one swift move.

She had more questions, so for now she'll lug his corpse home and throw his body in the cellar and the head in the closet till the discussions with the coven was over. Then she could have her peace back.

* * *

**Author Note: I keep forgetting for those of you who don't know... Sabel is another nickname for Isabella.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Kate flitted to Garrett's side immediately once they began their little game of follow the leader, her eyes trailing all over her friend to see if he was hurt. He was slightly dishevelled from running, a new tear in his jacket but no sign of any other damage.

A chuckle rumbled the air, drawing Kate's eyes to Garrett. "I am not hurt Kate."

"What happened? How did you get into the dealings of… her?" She demanded, gesturing the long figure a head. Even from a distance the scars shone in the patches of sunlight and causing her instincts to scream.

Sure Garrett had some, but not to that extent.

Garrett sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked down. "I stole another's hunt; he was a tracker and was going to torture her after he caught her so I killed her quickly. They started running after me, that's why I called saying I was on my way, they were tracking me. I was passing by when something collided into me and it was Sabel. I still don't know why she spared me but she did and took down the coven."

"This concerns me, vampires like her do not spare anyone that trespasses onto their territory nor help a vampire in need of it." Tanya spoke up, her gold eyes taking in the area around her while keeping an eye on the woman. "Only few who escaped that we know of, but they are domesticated."

The snort that left Sabel's lips caused the others to pause and stare as she came to a stop. "My kind." She stated, gesturing to all of her. "Cannot be truly domesticated believe me. I have been here for a very long time and yet."

The head she held up for all of them to see while gesturing to the billowing smoke in the sky said it all.

Nothing is ever truly as it seems.

* * *

**Author Note: God why didn't I just write a whole story? I forgot how long drabbles can be drawn out... lol**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Bella turned away from the coven behind her and frowned. She didn't know why she is allowing them on her land, leading them to her home.

 _This is for the wars isn't it…_ She groaned in thought, tilting her eyes to the heavens and back down to the head in her hands.

She swore never to be the monster that demon made her out to be. But here she was with the smell of venom and burning vampire clinging to her skin with a head in her hand and a body in the other.

 _Garrett…_ that vampire made her curious, made her fight herself between instinct and rationality.

 _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine…_ It was a continuous chant from her beast and it dove her to near madness. She didn't know this nomad, didn't really like him that much because of the trouble he brings.

And yet.

She liked he was close, that he let _her_ protect him, she liked his humour and how he didn't cringe away from her like all others. The way his scent seemed to calm her down.

But oh how she hated how close that succubus was to him, a growl escaping as she cast a look back over her shoulder to see her touching him. To see him not move away but smile at the pretty unmarred thing.

She didn't like how close they were and she clearly not mated.

He was _hers_ and no-one…

The thought stopped her, stopped everything including her body as everything clicked into place.

"Ah fuck." She cursed violently and cursed the heavens once more. The Nomad was her mate.

* * *

**Author Note: Poor poor Bella, all she wanted was peace.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Once again Bella found herself in her home with strange vampires. The head of the one she had taken resting next to the other on top of her mantelpiece. It amused her greatly seeing the panic upon the dark-skinned vampires face as he finally saw it.

Horror, fear, regret… oh, it was tantalizing.

It was also a tactic she had picked up in the south, also having been part of this form of punishment. A vampire could survive without their body, forever feeling the phantom echo of their body. Even when the venom dries up in their head, they're still there just locked inside their brain.

They make for good warnings and excellent decor.

The Denali's and Garrett stared on in horror or in Garrett's case slight weary amusement as they watched her place the head on the other end of the mantle, wrapping his long hair around the base of the neck so it didn't hang over.

"When did you flee?" Eleazer asked after a brief moment, his head cocked to the side as he tried to read what her gift was.

"If you have a mental gift it will not work." Bella supplied without turning around, you grow to learn quickly who has a gift and what it is… be if physical or mental. "I fled many years ago and have been living here for a decade or so… I'm not sure."

Garrett frowned as he caught the slight frown on her face. "How did you escape? It took the Major and Enyo culling my captor for me to be free."

No one noticed the slight tensing of her jaw or the way her eyes flinched at the names of her and her brother's beasts and if they did then she hoped it was caused by the memory of her escape. She turned her back on them, showing them that she had no fear of them, that she was stronger than them.

"I didn't escape unscathed. I spent many years in pieces, strewn across the country I suspect. A punishment." It wasn't a total lie but it was close.

But as she looked into the Nomad's eyes, she knew he didn't believe her.

* * *

**Author Note: Poor poor Bella, all she wanted was peace.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Of course Garrett knew the goddess before him was lying, but then again he wasn't a hundred percent sure but it was a gut feeling. He wouldn't bring it up now, not in front of the others because for one, he didn't really want to end up like the heads on the mantle.

"What is your gift?" Eleazar asked after a few more beats of silence.

Bella turned and frowned at the vampire. "I am a shield; I had thought my little demonstration proved that."

"Yes, but my gift is to read what gifts others have and I can sense something else, but I am unsure." The Spanish vampire explained carefully as he watched the warrior's brows furrow.

"It is just that." Another lie. "I do not know what else there is. Now, how long am I to have you all imposing on my land?"

Carmen stepped forward then, her hands still grasping Eleazar's arm tightly. "We apologise for trespassing on your land, we wished to reach Garrett before he befell any trouble."

Bella hummed and nodded before turning her back upon them once more and stared deeply at the head of the nomad, by all rights she was able to punish them but that was the war's rules. They did come for the Nomad, to help him.

With a sigh she turned back and nodded to them. "That is fine, you know where I live now. If there is anything you need help with then you may come but otherwise, leave me be."

The words shocked everyone, including her. It wasn't done, why she was giving her aid to these strangers with golden eyes, eyes like what her brother had. Now looking she could see that the Nomad had burnt orange eyes, a mix between red and gold. How odd.

* * *

**Author Note: *curses* It has taken me to now to realise that I have been spelling Eleazar's name wrong.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Bella watched as the coven left and yet the Nomad stayed, of course there were many assurances to the Succubi that he would be fine here. There were many things he still needed to discuss with her and he wanted to do it without them breathing down their neck.

He also could see how tense the warrior got the longer they stayed, it was something he knew all too well after many years in the southern wars.

"You lied." He stated once the others were out of view.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" He was curious.

"Because I do not trust them, but I cannot go against my instincts to lie to you." She explained sounding tired before turning on her foot and marching back inside, gesturing for him to follow.

Garrett frowned but did so, closing the door behind him before falling into one of the chairs in the lounge. It was a sign of trust to her, he willingly sitting in a way that showed he trusted her not to kill him; that he knew she wouldn't.

"Whatever I tell you stays in this house, between you and me yes?" She asked and Garrett paused for a moment to read her face and weigh the seriousness of the conversation before nodding.

Bella sighed before looking away out the window, turning her back towards him once more and forcing herself to relax. "My name is Isabella, I was born in 1844; Houston, Texas and changed in 1882."

"What?" Garrett asked while sitting up in shock the second the drawl and the name…

"The wars then were brutal, my mistresses more so. I have done horrible things, unspeakable things by their side and the side of my family. I had thought I'd gone mad many times when I was torn apart an' thrown in or near a pyre only t'wake when I was assembled again. It was then that I found my powers." Bella interrupted while holding up a hand covered in flames for him to see. "They called me Enyo and my brother Ares."

* * *

**Author Note: So yeeeaaaah.. there you go! Don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Garrett froze and he is ashamed to say that a spark of fear ignited within him as the words settled in his core.

_They called me Enyo…_

Oh god… the panic began to flare and his vision began to tint and shift, the stench of fire and burning venom invaded his senses. Bites he knew were old flared in agony as he was shoved back into the nightmare he had long escaped from.

A cackle of laughter followed by a bark of one drew his attention to the forms bathed in venom and blood. He knew they were Ares and Enyo, knew as a wave of agony slammed into him, debilitating him enough that he couldn't escape from the flash of the fire that whipped across his leg.

It seared his skin but the rain smothered it quickly and thankfully it didn't reach the open venom wound by his knee.

_Run… RUN!_

_"_ Nomad!"

_Agony… need to escape…_

Laughter filled the air, a deep twang and a high crescendo. Hands and teeth held him, tried to take him down to the fire's embrace but he struggled to free himself. Black eyes and venom soaked earth.

_RUN_

" _Garrett!"_ The name falling sharp from someone's lips pulled him back to reality, the bloody battlefield disappearing into a living room. Red eyes peered back and it made him flinch from them at their proximity.

Bella jerked back blinking, unable to hold back the hurt that seemed to clench in her chest as the Nomad flinched from her. He had never shown fear towards her, not even once but now… now he reeked of it.

"You've seen my monster." The words were flat and they tasted like ash.

Garrett nodded, unable to look at her. "I have."

"Your escape?" She asked, but she already knew the answer by the way he flinched.

The ache in her chest doubled as she turned away from him. "Then leave."

The sound of a broken snarl and splintering wood followed Garrett back to Denali.

* * *

**Author Note: gaaaah what did I write?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Garrett ran and ran until he crossed over into the Denali's territory, his feet coming to an instant stop in the snow laden field with enough force to send up a spray of the white powder. But he cared not for that, care not that he knew that if he were still human his heart would be jumping out of his chest.

Even now it ached fiercely, his useless lungs squeezing in a way he had not felt for an age.

Oh god… She was Enyo… He could still feel the flames lick at his legs, reaching for open wounds and devouring his venom whole. A hungry beast and she... he… oh god…

He ran. Like a _coward._

All because he had known the rage behind her crimson eyes, knew the sound of her sardonic laugh as she tore through newborns without mercy. He had _seen_ the Major in battle, had _heard_ and _felt_ Enyo's wrath.

_She stood upon the battlefield_

_Her hair gleaming in blood_

_She stood in the flames of death_

_And savoured the screams of chaos_

_They chanted her name in reverence_

_While others ran in fear_

_For she was Enyo_

_The sister of War_

**_"_** Garrett? _Garrett!_ What happened are you okay?" Kate's voice rung out in panic as she saw her friend gasping for unneeded breath, she had seen him panic once in the time they have known each other and it was she who had to explain to him what had happened.

Her eyes scanned the trees for whatever had caused this, for the woman above anything before focusing her attention back onto Garrett. "Calm Garrett, you're safe. Tell me what happened."

"War… Death… Fire." Garrett managed to gasp out. "Ran."

Kate felt her heart clench. "Oh _Garrett."_

Her hand carded softly through his hair as she lowered them to the icy ground. "Was it what we spoke about? Was it something she said?"

"Yes." He replied but stilled his tongue, his mind screaming to not share what he had been told, that even though he was terrified… he needed to protect her.

He couldn't understand why, seeming as she was the monster under the bed in their world, along with her brother. Even in her supposed death everyone didn't utter her name, nor that of her brothers in fear of invoking their wrath.

Ares and Enyo had built a legacy in scorched earth and spilt venom.

Yet now instead of fire, all he could see was flat crimson eyes and a tired face.

_Oh…_

* * *

**Author Note: I'm still alive? I'm sure you would have killed me after the last chapter... Also why did no one tell me I was spelling Eleazar's name wrong? Well it's too late to fix that now.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

_Oh… OH…_

She didn't have to tell him anything, Garrett knew this. Yet she had done so anyway, she had trusted him after only knowing him for a few hours, she had told him who she was and hoped he would not tell.

She didn't even lie to him, not when he asked.

_Because I do not trust them, but I cannot go against my instincts to lie to you…_

Every little thing he had ignored came flooding back, the way her eyes constantly stayed on him, how even though she was engaged in something else, her attention was still on him. The way she protected him, the fury in her eyes and the way they shone with jealousy as Kate touched him.

She offered the Denali aid, had brought him and them back to her home – though reluctant – she still did it and it was because of him. She bared herself before him, peeled back the layers she had covered herself with so he could see.

She _protected_ him.

His brain screamed _mine._

_"I didn't escape unscathed. I spent many years in pieces, strewn across the country I suspect. A punishment."_

Her words echoed loudly in his head, the tone matching up with the familiarity of his own grief when he was finally free. When he did not wish to walk among the living and had nearly walked into the fire himself.

 _In pieces..._ He remembered seeing the fire dance across her skin harmlessly. She could not die by flames, could not seek the temptation of deaths embrace to end the suffering she must be going through. Sabel was alone, that he could tell. Why? he didn't know and it hurt him to know this.

And he had run away from her…

"Oh… oh, Kate what have I done?" He asked.

* * *

**Author Note: GAH! Don't forget to review the other chapters if you didnt!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

He gasped and clutched at Kate in panic, in horror. What had he done, what did he do?

"Garrett you need to calm down!" Kate ordered, shaking him softly as he began to panic once more. "I don't know what you did Garrett but we can fix it okay, we can fix it."

Garrett shook his head vigorously at that. He didn't know if he could, he had ineffectively shattered his mates trust in his fear filled cowardice. _Mate…_ for so long he had searched for his mate and he had found her, he had seen her beast and escaped from her flames… he was so _close._

"Do you want me to ring Peter?" Kate asked hesitantly before cringing as Garrett jerked back and shook his head no, eyes wide and panicked.

"No, I need to go back. She trusted me with her past and I ran from her… Kate she is my mate and I ran in fear from her." He explained, ending it with a broken whine and stunning Kate to the core.

He had never felt so weak, so emotionally compromised to the point he wished for the ability to cry. He was the calm one, the levelheaded soldier with the affinity for pretty words and charm. And as much as he wished for Peter's knowledge, he knew that his friend thought Enyo to be dead, so until he got the full story, no-one must know about her.

With a deep unneeded breath he pulled himself together and stood, helping Kate to her feet while he did so. "I have to fix this myself."

"Then go Garrett, you've delayed yourself too much. Call me if you need me."

He gave her a thankful smile and placed a kiss upon her crown before pushing his flight instincts down and ran back towards his Mate.

* * *

**Author Note: Yes Garrett you go back...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Garrett didn't know what to expect when he arrived but this, this wasn't it. The house on the outside looked the same but the inside, the inside lay in broken splinters and burning embers.

His boots crunched the debris as he hesitantly made his way through the chaos. He cut off his sense of smell as he breathed in the acrid stench of burning venom. Worry churned in his stomach until his eyes caught the two burning heads in the center.

"Sabel?" He called, faintly noticing the way his voice hitched in the was only silence to his call of her name, a silence that seemed to be deafening.

_Where is she? Did she leave?_

The door to the back was shattered, the unused kitchen in crumbles with water freezing on the floor. He cast a look up the stairs before making his way outside on high alert. That's where he found her, sitting down in the middle of the clearing, staring blankly into the bonfire before her.

" _SABEL!"_ Garrett gasped out in horror as he finally took in what she was staring at. Her hands haphazardly piled in the middle of the burning embers. He didn't even hesitate sticking his hand in the flames and yanking out the ragged edged appendages, she had bit them off. "What did you do?"

As carefully as he could, he licked the ragged edges of the wrists to clean the wound before gently as he could started to fuse them back to her stump, one at a time.

"Why did you come back?" The words were flat and yet oh so broken.

He didn't dare look away from the knitting flesh, "Because I shouldn't have left you in the first place, granted your name took me off guard and it threw me back to the day I escaped… I should not have run like a coward."

"You had every right to Nomad. I know I'm the monster in our world, my reputation more brutal than my brothers… you've felt my fire upon your skin." The last words were said in a whisper.

Garrett felt his heart clench as he began the process over, cleaning the wound and begin reattachment. It was true, yes… "But you are my mate."

* * *

**Author Note: FINALLY... don't forget to review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Bella felt her shoulders slump and let Garrett bathe her wounds, let him show her how much he trusted her by healing the very things that caused him pain. Oh, she could wield and spread her fire with any part of her body but she found them most comfortable and diverse with her hands.

"Just because I am your mate, doesn't mean you cannot be afraid." She whispered, her mind flashing back to those that found their mates in the war.

Charlotte had been terrified of Peter for a few months but there was a couple that stood out the most. She was a sweet girl, broken by cruelty and her mate was vicious, she feared him so.

Mating can be broken, can be corrupted. It wasn't a beacon that pointed to happiness; you had to weave that yourself. It was rare that those things happened, rarer still when one did not feel the pull to the other but it has happened.

"You are not obligated to care for me or love me." She stated firmly, keeping her eyes downcast and onto his slightly darkened skin from sticking his hands into the flames to rip hers out.

Garrett jerked his head back at that. "Love you? Who said I love you? I know how mating works Sabel, I know it's not an instant attraction. But I will care for you because it's who I am, my upbringing. I want to know you, not Enyo, the real you and see if we can build up to that."

A few moments passed in silence, Garrett let her think over his words.

"Did you tell the others?" She asked softly, unable to voice her other thoughts.

"No. But I do want the story as to why everyone thinks you are dead." He replied.

She sat in silence for a few more moments before nodding. "Okay. Okay."

And Garrett knew then that it wasn't just a reply to his demand for the story, it was a reply to his request to know her and he couldn't help but feel warm at her willingness to do so, to see all her vulnerabilities and weaknesses, to know her.

And he will gladly do the same.

* * *

**Author Note: FINALLY... don't forget to review.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

It didn't take long for her wrists to heal, another layer of scars but sealed and cared for by her Mate's venom. Oh it still burned her, but it was soothing at the same time and she will wear these shackles of devotion as a reminder.

She ran her thumb over the scars before sighing.

"I was to tear and burn the yearlings and one of my coven members was to be in that batch. I couldn't do that to my brother. So I had made a deal with the demon that created us. Mexico for my family's freedom. We had made a plan to escape but I made my own, for I knew she would not let them go freely. She would use them to manipulate me and so I set the barn on fire, throwing them into the depths without revealing… I made them think I betrayed them." The sob that escaped from her lips caught halfway in her throat.

"I took that pain, the punishment for the knowledge of my family's freedom. I hoped that the Captain made sure they didn't come back because of that betrayal. So I sunk into Enyo and let my beast reign free. For many years I was that monster until Charles, Oliver and Fredrik. They made me feel again and I grew oh so weary… I met with Miguel, his power to debilitate was the only way that would make my death seem real… I made sure all knew I was dead and his punishment made sure of it."

Garrett couldn't help but gather her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. He knew who she spoke of. He knew Peter, Charlotte and Jasper. He had heard their story from their point of view, their sadness or anger in Peter's case. "Why didn't you go back to them?"

"I could not find them and then I came across my brother, he was happy… he was like he was before the war, both wars and I couldn't let my pain ruin that." She admitted softly. "The only one who knew I was alive was Charles and I found myself here and here I stayed."

"I can tell you where Peter and Charlotte are. I could call them for you." He explains after a moment of silence while pretending her body didn't stiffen.

Bella hurt, the names of her kin spoken out loud had hurt. It sent the spike deeper into her soul and the guilt raged on inside. Shame unlike before seemed to shine through and she shook her head, she couldn't face them… not after what she had done, not with the betrayal that burned so bright behind Peter's eyes as she ripped her brothers head off. "No. Not yet."

"Okay." He understood.

* * *

**Author Note: well hell... this was not what i intended... again don't forget to review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Peter staggered forward, his hand going clean through the doorframe he latched onto to stable him. He heard his mate scream in shock before her hands were on him, helping him stand and maneuver to the couch.

He felt something shift in the air as he felt the oncoming of a headache. It was rare that it happened, only when something like this occurred. His gift working and yet no information came forth, not like it usually does.

_Be ready. Be ready._

The words screamed over and over again.

_Danger. Danger._

It set his nerves on edge as the word joined the other in a panic filled harmony. Something was coming and he didn't know what it was but he knew that they needed to be prepared, that whatever it was… it was dangerous.

Maybe whatever had been hunting them finally caught up? But no, they hadn't had to flee since the 60's.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlotte demanded, her hands clenched tight in his own.

_Jasper… Danger… Be Ready. Be Ready. Jasper. Family. Death. FIRE. FIRE_

"I don't know." He gasped out, letting her hands drop so he could clutch his head, he willed his mind to slow and for the words to settle but still he could not hear the information beyond the screams of warning. "Somethin's comin'."

Charlotte frowned at her Mate, there was something else. Something he wasn't telling her, she could see it in the way his eyes darkened, his brows furrowing and lips tightening in the corner. "There's something else."

He nodded still seeing the bright cast of fire in his mind's eye. "I just keep seeing fire."

* * *

**Author Note: *gasps*... my goal has become to get this fic over 1000 reviews, so don't forget!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

The twin growls that shattered the peaceful silence of nature were in both anger and frustration. Anger because the plan was starting to look hazy, frustration because it wasn't moving fast enough.

"I don't know what happened, one moment clear and the next fuzzy and getting fuzzier by the moment!" Alice hissed, her fingers massaging her temples vigorously.

Edward snarled at her in impatience. "Can we not get Maria on our side?"

"No, that's as good as death for us. We need the Major and most of all we need to _live._ If we even approach _her_ then we die." She snapped back, clenching her eyes shut. "Our plan is still working, the end result will be worth it."

"It better because I'm sick of playing human. I'm sick of having to pretend that weak creature is my mate and that I love her." He replied sharply.

Angela had the makings of a powerful gift, but they had to break her first and mould her into their gullible puppet. His gift of manipulation worked wonders, especially when it was used on humans. On that note.

"Jasper is thinking about Peter and Charlotte again." He informed her, eyes dark in his annoyance. "We need to figure out something soon, they will grow suspicious and we don't want those monsters here."

Alice sighed, she hated those monsters. Slumming it in the south and she knew that if they came or he to them, he'd gain control once more. She can't have that. "Double the manipulation, I'll figure out the rest. For now you have a lovely little wife back home to please and I need to hunt. Soon, we can put everything into motion. The Volturi will be eradicated and the power will be ours."

"Don't remind me." He muttered in disgust before taking off back towards home.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahahaha**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

They spoke as they cleaned, each one asking a question after the other. It was a different, bonding over past pain and chaos.

"There is not much to say really, I was changed during the Revolution, I don't know who changed me but I was the last of my company to die." Garrett explained, it was also the reason why he was so curious and in the south during the Civil War and then again around the time he got captured.

Bella paused at that, her hand stopping mid way between her and the chunk of wall in thought. "I was changed the same night as my brother, we burned together for five days."

"Five? W… Five?" The surprise was evident in his voice as he spluttered out the number.

"I lived in Galveston, my husband had died not long before and it was Jasper who got me out. He broke rank and went AWOL to make sure I escaped the war that had come because I was too stubborn and was helping the soldiers evacuate. We met the Sisters together, knowing something was wrong but my brother is a gentleman." She huffed out in a strained laugh. "I was going to die, he _knew_ , _we_ knew. It was then his agony leaked out of him, stilling Maria. The Demon spared us for she tasted the gifts in our blood."

Startled realisation washed over him as he took in the words. "You and the Major are twins?"

"Yes Nomad, we are Twins though we may not look it."

Twins who were changed together had stronger Gifts, it was why they were highly sought after. There had been many changed during the wars, but only two sets remained: the Witch Twins and… well really he should have known this already.

"Huh." Was all he had to say to that.

Bella let out a small genuine laugh at that while throwing her pile of debris in the pyre. "You're a strange one, Nomad."

"Tell me something I don't know, Warrior." He replied back with a teasing grin and oh, it seems that name is going to stick.

* * *

**Author Note: I am honestly surprised at how many of you were shocked over Alice and Edward... really?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One**

Bella couldn't help but enjoy the company of her mate. He was different from any other vampire she knew, curious and kind but strong and stubborn. He made her laugh and made her feel like Isabella again instead of the monster inhabiting her.

"You need to hunt." Garrett stated a frown upon his face as he took in her black eyes.

She didn't argue the point, she knew that it had been a few weeks and it didn't help that she tore her hands off. It took energy to heal, energy that blood provided. "Would you care to join me?"

The obvious delight upon his face sent a rush of warmth through her. It had been so long since someone had lit up at such a simple gesture she had made, that just spending time with her is all that mattered.

"I would be delighted, shall we madam?" He asked with a sweep of his arm and a slight bow towards the way he knew the closest city was.

Her laugh once more echoed the snow littered field at that and she took off towards town, glancing over her shoulder every now and then to see where he was. "Shall we race Nomad?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He laughed out and pushed his legs faster and brushed past her with ease.

The run to the city was full of laughter and taunts as they tried to one up another to get their first, they didn't even slow down when they reached the outskirts and made their way towards the more unsavoury part, both secretly glad they followed the same human diet rituals.

Bella took in the scent of the four men in the rundown warehouse, her eyes skimming over the area for any other witnesses before looking for her Mate. He had spotted the men too, his own eyes reflecting back at her and without further ado they launched.

The screams lasted for but a mere moment, their blood tainted with the drugs in their system but it was enough. Garrett only killed the one while he watched his Mate go through the other Three with ease and he wondered how long she had fed.

"My gifts drain my energy, I need to feed more than most." Sabel explained the second her lips parted from the human's neck. The body fell to the floor with a slick slurp and thump the second she let go.

His mouth opened before snapping it shut as the shrill chirp of his phone cracked through the silence. His eyes wide in surprise and the smile he did have dropped, eyes flickering to his Mate as he saw the name on the screen.

With a casual swipe of his thumb, his eyes still locked to his mate who stared back at him with a raised brow he sighed out his greeting. "Hello Peter."

* * *

**Author Note: The more the people ask me about Peter and Jasper, the more I will draw it out.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Two words, that's all it took for the happy smile on his Mates face to disappear. He could see no sparkle of mirth in her eyes, no teasing tilt of her lips. Just a mask of nothing and it disturbed him greatly.

" _Garrett, I've been tryin' t'reach you for the past two days. Where are ye'?"_ Peter drawled out unimpressed.

"I went to visit the Denali's, been out in the forest." He replied, watching as his Mate slowly sunk to the ground, the blank mask now one of agony. "You don't normally call Peter, what's wrong?"

" _Somethin' big is comin' and we may need some help."_ There was genuine fear in Peter's voice.

"You know you can count on me Peter, just give me a call. Have you spoken to…?" The unexpected hiss cut him off and he was even more surprised when it was from Peter himself.

 _"It's the Cullen's who will need our help. Something's changed, something dangerous has been awakened and all I see is fire. The Major is so wrapped around that manipulative bitch he won't even see_ us." Peter snarled out furiously and Garrett had to pull the phone away from his ear while grasping his Mate tightly.

"Time and place, just call me when." He hissed out before ending the call, gritting his teeth as his Mate tore from his arms and roared. Her eyes were the deepest of blacks with flickering flames, his mate was not the one peering back at him, it was Enyo.

"Tell me now Nomad, tell me all you know of my brother and what The Captain stated. You knew I left him be because he was happy but _manipulation!_ I freed him from that demon to get away from that. _Tell me now!"_ She hissed low, a guttural growl follow it and vibrating in his chest.

Garrett flinched unable to help the sharp jab of fear in his chest before sighing. "He is happy… and I don't know Jasper well, I've met him twice so I cannot tell you if what's real or not but he _is_ happy there."

"You are delaying."

"Peter and Charlotte aren't allowed to visit much and it has been many years since they were able to be near Jasper. The clan is on the vegetarian lifestyle, animals only and from what has been told they don't take too kind to Pete and Char… only a few. Mainly it's the seer who is Jasper's companion and the mind reader." He sighed and began to pace along the short distance, following the outline of the spilt blood and bodies. "When they try he is somewhere else saying that Alice had wanted to do this and that, when he tries to argue to see them… he forgets."

Sharp biting pain tore through Bella, her chest heaved and stomach rolled with the freshly consumed blood and if she had the ability still she would have heaved it all up. Everything she did, all of it was for _nothing!_ Her coven is broken! Her twin in the hands of another manipulator!

"It was all for nothing… all this pain and loneliness, all that death was for _nothing!_ "

* * *

**Author Note: *Dark chuckles* oops?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

As much as Garrett wanted to rush forward and hold her close, he knew that it would end badly. She was angry, upset and she seemed to be smouldering.

"No, no, Sabel. This is not your doing, it was not all for nothing. You may have escaped the frying pan and he may be in the fire, he isn't hurting. They're not hurting to the point it cannot be fixed. We will fix it." He tried to reassure softly while squatting down to her level.

And oh how he needed to thank Kate as they were her words that escaped his lips.

"We need to clean up the mess and go back." She whispered blankly her eyes glossed but unseeing. "I need to make a phone call."

If her brother was in trouble then she would gather her own aid to help him. Charles knows where Fredrik and Oliver are, knows how to get in contact with them if need be. She'll send them to the closest town needed until she figured out what she herself was going to do.

Oh she knew she was helping her coven, freeing her brother, there was no doubt about that but… she was not prepared.

She was not prepared for the accusations, the anger or the explanations she would have to give to her family. She's always been the martyr. Her heart felt broken and cold, sitting heavily in her chest once again as she tried to push back the grief and anger.

"I have to go speak with Kate, they'll need to know what Peter told me if they don't already."

It took a second for the words to register and Bella was glad for the fact her mask held in place. Succubi and her mate was close to them, how close though? Bella scowled at herself, they were mates yes but she had no claim on him yet, she cannot be angry about this.

Garrett could see the subtle shift in his mate at the mention of Kate, the slight pinch around her lips and the dark tint to her eyes. Was she jealous?

With a deep breath she squared her shoulders and stared at her mate. "I ask you not to mention the Succubi around me, I am a jealous creature Nomad and though we have yet to claim one another… I cannot promise you that I will take you around them well, so go do what you need to."

With that she turned her back upon him and began to clean her mess.

* * *

**Author Note: Don't ask me what this mess is cause I have no idea.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"Kate is my friend; there has never been anything between us. She is family." He explained after a few minutes of silence. "I cannot say the same for Irina and Tanya; they've tried and have failed."

Bella felt her shoulders drop, she was so tired. "I cannot help that I feel this way Nomad, my instincts will always scream and demand their heads for even looking at you and they might never go away, claim or no claim."

"Then I reserve the right to growl at any male I damn well please that comes near you." This had her head snapping up in surprise. "I am a jealous creature too Sabel, that is such of our nature."

"True, but my temper is…" She trailed off struggling for the words.

Garrett smiled then. "Legendary? Oh I know, I've seen and felt it. Come, we'll go there together and I'll introduce you to Kate. I know that once you get to know her, you'll like her."

She hesitated for only a moment before nodding, the bodies were in pieces but the warehouse needed to burn. "Just give me a second."

When her mate nodded she turned and sliced her arm along the familiar trail of her claw marks and let her venom spill over the bodies. It was a familiar pattern and though her flames were hot enough to burn, she did not have the time or luxury to make sure they did. Venom just helped it burn harsher and longer.

With a flick of her wrist the bodies burst into flames.

Garrett did not question his mates actions even though his body screamed to heal the second her venom hit the air, he had to admire her though. He had never used his own venom to burn bodies before, he usually buried them deep or shoved them in a dumpster.

It depended in where he fed though.

"I am going to have to explain to your friends that I am Enyo, aren't I?" The question was soft, the wind nearly stealing it away.

Garrett shook his head. "Not today, we do not need to explain who you are or who you're related to. We can just explain that you will help because I asked."

"That's… quite… thank you. I do not know what trouble my brother is in but if Peter has gotten the information then it must be bad. His gift was quirky that way, letting him know small details or the most extreme but it was always right." She hummed in thought.

This caught his interest. "What is his talent? He refuses to call it a gift, just something extra like mine."

"He still says that?" She asked wistfully, a fond smile upon her face. "My brother was in the Navy when he was changed, he had the ability to see and know things. He would be classed as a clairvoyant in these times but he does not _see_ the future."

"He just _knows."_ Garrett groaned out as Peter's usual words spilled from his lips.

Bella just cast him a smile. "Exactly."

* * *

**Author Note: I felt the need to explain Peters gift.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-five**

The closer they got to Denali the quieter Bella became. Oh she may look calm and stoic in the outside but she raved like a violent storm on the inside.

They had passed her home so she could extinguish the fires before continuing on, following their stench from when they crossed into her land before. She could smell the faint scents of two of them which only pissed her off more and made her determined to strengthen her border with her scent.

She also noticed that it was not the one Garrett called Kate, her electric scent always veered down her boarder but never over. This pleased her a little, a vampire that respected another border.

Garrett led them deeper into the wilds and along the familiar route to the Denali's home. It was a modest two story log cabin that blended well with the snow and woods and didn't scream pretentiousness like Carlisle's homes.

"Garrett, we did not expect you for some time." Tanya greeted as they came within five hundred feet of them. Each of the Denali coven lingered in the front of their home in greeting, their eyes lit with surprise.

"Neither did I but I have received a call from Peter," He replied as they came to a stop, "It seemed important, it involved Carlisle's coven."

Eleazar nodded as he took a step forward. "Young Edward found a mate in a human, I am to believe that the Volturi have found out about her and Edward's _refusal_ to turn her."

"That's impossible." Bella hissed out drawing their attention. "The second we touch our mates when they are human there is _no stopping_ the need to change them."

"I know this but they are refusing to believe such truths. Carlisle should know better than anyone, Jasper as well but Alice and Edward have preached restraint and above such _savageness._ Their word is law in the coven due to their gifts."

Kate couldn't help but snort at that. "Never bet against Alice. And Edward, he believes that we are soulless creatures and he wishes not to damn her."

"I do not understand, Carlisle is the leader of the coven and yet he follows the word of the younglings? Does he not confer with the Major about the situation? Does he not care about bringing the wrath of the Italian King's down upon us?" Bella asked with a frown, she had gathered the rough estimation of the status quo in the coven and she did not like what she was hearing. "How old is Carlisle?"

"He is over three hundred years." Carmen replied with a frown, watching as the woman frowned in thought.

Garrett moved closer to Sabel as he watched as her eyes darkened, hands clenching ever so subtly while she shifted from one foot to the other. He knew from the expression alone she was thinking about their conversation at the warehouse.

* * *

**Author Note: I have no idea okay, but Gah... The Denali will be on their side, Edward and Alice will die but before or after the volturi I do not know.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-six**

Three hundred, the leader was three hundred and he allowed those younger than him to lead it? Yes there were covens where their leader was younger than them but to be the elder and disregard the rules that have been set for them because of their gifts?

Either he knows and doesn't care or he too is under control by the manipulator.

It seems that it was the male who was doing it, everything revolved around Edward but something also didn't add up with the woman who she thought made her brother happy. She needed more data to think everything through, to see every little connection.

"What are the gifts?" She asked absentmindedly to the coven of gold eyes.

"Edward is a mind reader and Alice sees the future." Kate stated, shooting her coven a look when they opened their mouths to protest. Something within her said that this was important and that keeping anything from the woman before her would end badly.

Red eyes locked onto Kate's gold. "Is she knowing or subjective?"

"They never bet against Alice but I know that if something was to happen suddenly or without thought… as well as minor other elements it can change the vision." She replied with her own frown.

She was decision based then, the usual average Seer and not like Peter's clairvoyance then, that's good. But it also means the Seer was dangerous, she had met one before a few years ago and he was psychotic, had a god complex because he knew all. He used it to his full advantage, creating a business and then using his gift to get access to clients.

When things began to go wrong and change, he did everything within his power to make sure it didn't. In the end she had to kill him. He had killed over fifty people in one day in separate parts of the city just so he could get what he wanted and each person did something to another and so forth.

She had come to learn that some of those people were to save the life of another and since they had died, so did they who were supposed to be saved by them.

Fucking around with the future brought forth many consequences and it seemed the little Seer was messing around with things she shouldn't for her own gain.

She would also know about the mind readers extra gift and use that to her advantage.

"Hm, it seems there is something amiss in the coven, maybe the attack is not only from the outside but from within?" Bella finally stated, her eyes scanning over the coven. She'd let them figure it out for themselves, her mate knew the truth and that was all that was needed for now but if she is correct about the Seer then she just threw a whole lot of wrenches in her plans by planting the seed of doubt in the vampires before her.

Garrett watched amused as the smirk twitched at his mate's lips, her eyes glimmering in a way that he was familiar with due to Peter. It was a mischievous spark and he couldn't wait to see the outcome.

* * *

**Author Note: *snorts* I'm not making it easy am I?**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** Flash Fire

**Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

**Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

**Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

"Is Carlisle still in Forks?" Garrett asked as he turned back to the Denali's completely missing the sudden jolt of surprise from his mate. He wasn't going to ask her of her plans or what caused that look. He wanted to be surprised.

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington?" Bella asked sharply, she knew that name, that town. It was Charles's hometown and the same town that she had found him years ago.

Eleazar flickered his gaze from one vampire to another before nodding. "Yes, they moved there about two years ago. Edward and Alice just graduated this passing year and if they follow their usual pattern then they will arrive back here or move to another location."

Garrett turned back to Sabel with a frown, blinking when her eyes clouded over and her face set back into the mask he was so glad to see leave. "Do you know this town?"

"Yes, if you excuse me I must return home to make a phone call." She apologised before turning on her foot to head back home, pausing when she heard Garrett shift. "You do not need to come back with me Nomad, stay and speak… bring her back if you want."

The last was said reluctantly and through clenched teeth but it was still an offer, an offer that seemed to make Garrett swell with pride and glance at Kate who was stunned for she knew that the offer was meant for her. Topaz eyes met burnt orange in question.

"I wanted her to meet you, that is why she came and that… she has reasons to help," Was his only explanation.

Kate nodded slowly understanding that what Garrett knew only he was to know and that whatever it was would not be pulled from his lips. "Does she know you are her mate? I see no mating mark."

Garrett held back the growl as he saw Irena and Tanya balk, their noses scrunching with the familiar tell-tale of disgust as they snapped their gaze to the spot where his mate retreated in. It was a hard thing to swallow, his instincts flaring up to protect her even if she didn't need it.

"She knows, has known since you turned up into the field. You know that the Mark needs not to be done right away, she is not ready and neither am I. Now we have things to discuss." He growled out lowly, swallowing the venom that welled up in his throat along with the anger. Now was not the time.

* * *

**Author Note: I felt bad about the author note and not being a chapter, so here is a chapter or two... don't forget to review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Bella ran and didn't stop until she was in her bedroom, the mobile device she made sure to keep charged and updated in her hand and Charlie's number dialled. This was no coincidence, none at all that her brother was near her progeny. Even if it was unintended it seemed the fates had stepped in and made sure that her own path was altered.

" _Mistress?"_ Charlie's voice floated over the line in confusion.

"Charles, you know you needn't to call me that anymore." Was the first thing out of her mouth, earning a laugh that always took her by surprise.

 _"I know but it has been many years since I heard from you En. The last time you contacted me was to inform me you were alive, some… this is to do about the Cullen's doesn't it?"_ He asked seriously, all teasing gone from his voice and replaced with tenor of her lieutenant.

She couldn't help but sigh. "Yes… Pe— _Peter…_ I found my mate."

There was a sharp inhale over the line and she couldn't help but smirk as she envisioned the shock upon his weathered face. "But that's not… He's friends with Peter and Charlotte… with Jasper. The Captain called to ask for aid and I was with him. One of them is a manipulator Charles and has my brother under their thrall."

 _"I had suspected when I ran into them in town when they moved in. I'm chief of police for this life and it was my duty to welcome them. What do you want me to do? I know it's serious if you are calling me as you would not… you would not risk exposure and your coven for something so little. I knew the moment Edward Cullen wed a human that something was coming and this confirms it."_ He explained and Bella couldn't help but clench her eyes shut, she had forgotten how perceptive he is.

"I need you to call Fredrik and Oliver, tell them that they need to be near you just in case. Tell them that I am sorry for dragging them into the possibility of another war and if they wish to stay out of it then I will not begrudge them. I just need someone I can trust to have at my side to protect my coven and my mate if need be." It was barely above a whisper but the silence on the other end alerted her that Charlie understood what she was saying.

 _"You're going to come if they need aid, bringing Enyo back from the dead."_ It wasn't a question but an astonished statement. _"I will do as you ask Mistress and you know that I and my venom brothers will stand by you and yours till we are but ashes."_

"I know Charles… thank you."

With that, she hung up.

* * *

**Author Note: ... and another... don't forget to review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

She waited in front of her home for her mate and the succubus and had been here the moment their footsteps reached her ears and for their sparks to flicker under her shield. Oh how she wanted to tear the blonde to pieces but she wouldn't, she couldn't do that to her mate no matter how much she desired it.

He invoked many feelings in her, feelings she had thought lost to the testament to time and bloodshed. Yet she felt joy, desire, confusion, jealousy… she felt human again after years of being a monster.

She would do this for him.

"You do not need to slow." She informed as they began to drop in pace, sighing as they continued to do so until they were walking out of the tree lines. She was pleased and surprised to see that her mate was two feet away from the succubus unlike standing side by side when she first saw them together.

"Thank you for inviting me, I know it is hard on you." Kate greeted politely, bowing her head in shock and earning a cocked brow in return.

Sabel stared back at her, the only sign of emotion was the cocked brow. "Yes, it is hard on me when I know what you are and know you are unclaimed. My mate has informed me that you and he were never _that_ close and I believe him, so I will fight my instincts to rip and burn you for him. He said that I would like you, we shall see."

Garrett let out a silent exhale, his shoulders relaxing from their tense position while following her into the house. He didn't expect that, he expected growls and threats… some form of attack but… he felt guilty now as he realised that he expected the worse from her, yet he knew that she had brilliant restraint and control over her beast.

"I forgive you if that will help." Sabel whispered taking him off-guard, her eyes downcast and voice soft. "A day will not change a lifetime of knowledge."

"Still, I should not have…" His eyes widened as his mate laid her finger upon his lips gently to quiet him.

Sabel held back the shudder that threatened to run down her spine as the spark from touching his lips burned up her arms, hotter than any fire she had produced… yet it comforted her, soothed her. She shifted her hand, running her finger up from his lips and over her cheekbone until her hand rested at the base of his jaw and against his neck.

"And I _understand…_ now… let it be." She stressed before dropping her hand and turning around to face the succubus who was watching them with a fond smile and glittering gold eyes.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**Author Note: ... where the hell did that little fluffy bit come from?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:** Flash Fire

 **Pairing:** Garrett/Bella

 **Summary:** She sacrificed a lot for her brother so he could escape hell. Now in isolation, will she find her own happiness or will war come knocking once more?

 **Author Note: this is going to be a drabble, so chapters will be anywhere between 100-600 words**.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

The sharp sudden shriek of a phone had Fredrick pausing, his eyes flying from the one that rested on the table in confusion until he realised it was the _other_ phone that always sat in the draw in Oliver's study. The phone that they've had since they were invented, only upgraded when the old one got outdated and permanently charged.

It was the phone Charles gave them.

"Charles?" He answered worried, they've never had the need to call him or vice versa. Not really needing to talk to their coven brother since the death if their leader.

" _Fredrik, is Oliver with you?"_ Charles asked gruffly over the line, but something else seems to linger in his tone and it had Fredrik instantly on edge.

"No, Oliver is currently at work, what's happened?"

A slow drawn out sigh echoed through the line. _"You and Oliver need to relocate to Forks Washington, Seattle or Port Angeles pronto."_

Annoyance bubbled in Fredrik's chest. "We've made a life here in Wyoming, Charles. We can't just pack up and move to where you tell us, you're not our leader."

 _"I am not the one ordering you to Fredrik."_ Charles snapped. " _I got a call from our Mistress, she has asked for you and Oliver to be close to her brother. A war is coming and his adoptive coven is in the centre of it."_

"Enyo is dead." The words were a bitter taste on his tongue.

 _"No, she is not."_ It was said slow, hesitant and Fredrik felt his chest clench and breath hitch.

"What…" Fredrik managed to choke out, his legs giving out from him and sending him back into the chair.

" _I've known for a long time that Enyo lived still, she was looking for all of us. I spoke to her a while back and told her where you and Oliver were; she must have seen you and left you to your peaceful life like she did for her brother."_ Charles explained.

Fredrik felt the confusion and anger burn and bubble up. "How long have you known?"

 _"I've known since you gave me the letter."_ It was said steadily. " _She told me her plans when I saw her last and the reasons why. Look Fredrik, I know you have a life there but… Enyo called and she trusts us to watch her back."_

A deep sigh. "I know, we owe her too much. I'll speak to Oliver tonight and when we decide I'll call. Do you know when everything is to happen?"

" _No, but the situation must be worsening for Enyo to call me and let everyone know that she's no longer dead."_ Charles explained with a growl. _"I'm in the same town as the Major and his adoptive coven mate has married a human, she knows the truth of our existence and if that's the case…"_

"The _Italian Kings_ know." He hissed out roughly, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Is it just them?"

 _"No but I don't know what else it is. I have to go, call me when you have figured out the details."_ He explained.

"I will _Dolos."_ Fredrik teased, smirking at Charles's growl at the name. "Goodbye."

_"Goodbye Phobos."_

* * *

**Author Note: Okay so Fredrik is - Phobos 'Fear' and Oliver is** **Deimos** **\- 'Dread'. Phobos and Deimos are the 'children' of Ares but i made them Enyo's 'Children'. Charlie is Dolos** **is the spirit of trickery and guile. He is also a master at cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery. It works with his gift.**


End file.
